


indefinitely

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: It’s late on a Friday night and Ronan sits in the living room on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The fire is crackling away nicely and Opal lies on the floor in front of the fireplace, basking in its glow. She’s quiet – which makes a fucking change – and thanks to the warmth of the fire and the light, it’s all very cosy.They’re both waiting, is the thing.





	indefinitely

It’s late on a Friday night and Ronan sits in the living room on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The fire is crackling away nicely and Opal lies on the floor in front of the fireplace, basking in its glow. She’s quiet – which makes a fucking change – and thanks to the warmth of the fire and the light, it’s all very cosy. 

They’re both waiting, is the thing.

Opal must hear it first, because her head shoots up, eyes wide and alert as she listens. Then she grins in that way of hers that makes her look slightly deranged and hurriedly stands up.

Ronan hears the front door open and close, and the unmistakable sound of someone heavily wiping their feet on the mat. He smiles; Adam always just lets himself straight in now instead of knocking like he used to.

That’s a warming thought, too.

Opal tears out of the living room and down towards the entrance way, and Ronan listens to her excited babble and the responding timbre of Adam’s voice, Virginian lilt in full-effect after another long day.

The voices grow louder as Opal and Adam approach, and then there’s shadows in the doorway and Ronan looks around at last.

“Hey,” Adam says softly. His eyes are tired (as-per-fucking-usual), but he’s holding Opal’s hand and he’s smiling.

“Parrish. Have you eaten?”

Adam shakes his head and Opal pulls him further into the room before letting go of his hand. She scrutinises him closely in the light of the fire and frowns.

“You look a bit peaky,” she says, and it sounds like something Maura would say. Opal’s been spending a  _lot_ of time at Fox Way; Ronan’s hardly surprised she’s picking up on some of their words and mannerisms.

“I’m fine,” he replies.

“He’s hungry, Opal,” Ronan says. “Go and make him something to eat.”

Opal brightens up – Ronan’s found her to be quite the eager little sous-chef – and she trots off. 

“ _Human_  food!” Ronan yells as an afterthought.

“I  _know_ ,” she calls back derisively. 

Ronan rolls his eyes, and returns his attention to where it needs to be: on Adam.

Adam’s still standing up, watching Ronan with an exasperated little smile on his face. “I can make my own food, you know.”

“Congrats. Didn’t ask.”

“But–”

“Parrish,” Ronan interrupts, and pats the seat next to him. “Fucking come here.”

A complaint is very obviously on the tip of Adam’s very stubborn tongue, but Ronan arches an eyebrow as high as it will possibly go, and he thinks the better of it.

With a resigned sigh, Adam comes over and takes the seat Ronan offered. Then he gives Ronan a considered look and shifts, lying down on his side and pillowing his head on Ronan’s thigh.

Ronan laughs, quiet and fond. “Tired?”

“Mm.”

“You can go to bed after you’ve eaten something.”

“Don’t want to go to bed,” Adam mumbles. “Want to stay with you.”

“Yeah, well, I was gonna come too, dickhead,” Ronan says, feeling his cheeks warm despite himself. What a privilege it is to be wanted by Adam Parrish.

Adam rolls back a bit so he’s looking up at Ronan and he smiles again, eyes already drooping. “Okay,” he says. Ronan brushes Adam’s hair back out of his face, and Adam leans into the touch. Ronan is embarrassingly overcome, and he leans down to lightly brush his lips against Adam’s forehead. Adam hums contentedly then rolls back over again when Ronan rights himself. “You love me,” he murmurs smugly.

“God help me, I do,” Ronan says. “Asshole.”

Adam lets out a breath of air that might be a tired attempt at a laugh, but he says nothing. Ronan runs his fingers absently through Adam’s hair and drops his head back against the sofa. He can hear Opal rustling around in the kitchen and distantly hopes she’s not going too overboard; perhaps merely stating ‘human food’ was too broad a brief.

Ronan flits his gaze back down and there’s now a relaxed stillness lining Adam’s frame, a slow rise and fall as he breathes deep and even.

“Adam,” Ronan whispers.

Nothing. He’s asleep, well and truly, with his cheek smushed into Ronan’s sweatpants and his arms tucked close to his chest.

Opal chooses that moment to return with a plateful of grilled cheese sandwiches – which look really fucking good, by the way – and she puts them gently on the coffee table when she sees that Adam’s sleeping.

“Should we wake him up?” she stage whispers.

“Nah. Not yet.”

“My sandwiches,” Opal says mournfully.

“I’ll stick ‘em in the microwave if they go cold, they’ll be fine.”

Opal looks doubtful, but she shrugs, picks up a sandwich for herself and then flounces off again.

Ronan sort of wants to reach for one too, but doesn’t want to risk jostling Adam. He’ll have to wake him soon; he needs to sleep in a proper bed, really. But for now Adam’s a warming weight at Ronan’s side, and Ronan will keep him safe and comfortable for as long as he can.

He tucks a lock of hair behind Adam’s ear, and he smiles.

 


End file.
